Drabbel Super Junior
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Bila Luka berubah jadi dendam dan berakibat kematian -Hanchul
1. Chapter 1

**Meaning of Wedding**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: Yewook**

**Warning: ooc, typos, geje, absurd, aneh, random, Boys lover**

**Summary: arti pernikahan menurutmu?**

**Haloooo Drabbel pertama Ri, sebenernya ide cerita ini agak sedikit absurd dan random karena ide dari mimpi Ri yang agak random akhir - akhir ini semoga kalian puas ne**

* * *

_Pernikahan 1 kata yang memiliki banyak arti_

_Pernikahan bukan hanya 2 orang yang menikah tetapi 2 keluarga saling dinikahkan_

_aneh? tidak_

_Bila salah satu keluarga tidak bisa menerima bagaimana pernikahan itu akan berlangsung?_

_Bukankan menikah itu 2 orang yang menjalaninya bukan mereka yang mengatakan sebagai keluarga boleh ikut campur?_

_yah itulah kehidupan bukan?_

_Pernikahan_

_terdengar sangat konyol di telingaku_

_kenapa? _

_karena kita sama_

_sama sama namja_

**Author POV **

Seorang namja tampan bermata sipit seperti bulan sabit sedang bersiap - siap di ruang ganti pria menunggu sang pasangan pengantinya siap di ruang ganti yang lain, namja tampan ini yang biasa di panggil yesung oleh orang - orang pun sudah tak sabar menanti moment yang ditunggu - tunggu diapun datang ke ruangan sang kekasih hati.

Krieetttt...

"Hyung? Kenapa di sini?"

"Hyung sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu calon istri hyung, wae baby kau gak suka ?"

"Ani hyung, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja sepasang pengantin tidak boleh berada diruangan yang sama bukan?"

"Ne..."

"Hahaha... kau terlalu kolot baby"

"aku tidak kolot hyung, mereka yang kolot"

"Hahaha... baiklah baby kau menang"

"Hyung..."

"Ne..."

"Pernikahan menurut hyung seperti apa?"

"2 orang saling mencintai dan melengkapi satu dengan yang lain tak peduli gender, kalau menurutmu baby?"

"Sepasang kekasih berbeda gender yang saling mencintai dan menikah"

"jadi menurut baby yang menikah itu harus yeoja dan namja begitu?"

"Eng...Ne hyung"

"Sini baby..."

Wookie pun mendekat kearah yesung, yesung pun memeluk wookie dan berkata

"Menikah itu milik semua orang baby, tak peduli apa gender mereka, yang pasti mereka saling mencintai dan bahagia"

"ne, hyung benar hanya saja, ini agak sedikit tidak rasional menurutku"

"ne, apa hubungan kita termasuk rasional baby"

"Ani hyung"

"CHa... karena hyung namja dan hyung mencintai baby wookie, mangkanya hyung ingin hidup bahagia selamanya bersamamu, hyung tak peduli batas rasional dan tidak, semuanya tidak ada batasanya menurut hyung"

"Ne hyung...hyung apakah kau yakin dengan pernikahan ini?"

"Hyung yakin, apakah baby hyung ini tak yakin?"

"Aku yakin hyung"

"Pernikahan seperti apa yang kau inginkan baby?"

"Kita menikah bukan hanya kita bedua yang menikah hyung, tapi kita menikahkan kedua keluarga kita bukan hanya saling mengenalkan mereka tapi membuat kedua keluarga menjadi solid, aku ingin kehidupan pernikahanku hanya ada kita hyung kau dan kau hyung tanpa mereka campur tangan, hanya dukungan dari mereka saja aku butuhkan selama menjalani hidup berkeluarga bersamamu"

"Heheh... baby hyung sudah dewasa, ini yang membuat hyung mencintaimu baby, kau benar itu lah makna pernikahan yang seharusnya "

"heheh hyung saranghae"

"Nado saranghae hyungie"

setelah itu mereka menuju altar untuk mersemikan pernikahan mereka

**Author curcol:**

**Hyaaaa Pertama kali bikin drabbel agak bingung heheh, kalo aneh, jelek dan absurd mianhe jeongmal mianhe Readers, Ri hanya menyalurkan ke randoman yang terjadi hehehe di buka dengan yewook dan next sapa yah? ada yang mau kasih masukan?**

**oh yah yang udah review di ff far away gomawa ne, mianhe kalo banyak typos dan bikin infile dengan karakternya heheh, dan untuk ff titik batas hiatus sementara waktu hehehe agak menyimpang dari yang diinginkan.**

**Sebelumnya gomawa ne udh baca mohon di review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**GONE**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt & Comforte**

**Cast: HaeHyuk**

**Warning: ooc, typos, geje, absurd, aneh, random, Boys lover**

**Summary: Pergi dan hanya menyisahkan sebuah punggung yang sangat dirindukan**

**Haloooo Drabbel pertama Ri, sebenernya ide cerita ini agak sedikit absurd dan random karena ide dari mimpi Ri yang agak random akhir - akhir ini semoga kalian puas ne**

* * *

_Gone 1 kata dengan 1 arti dan makna_

_Gone berarti pergi_

_Makna yang sangat dalam_

_Kau pergi di saat aku menyadari bahwa kau adalah duniaku_

_kau pergi menyisahkan ruang kosong di hati_

_dan kau pergi meninggalkan sebuah kenangan yang tak akan pernah bisa aku gapai _

_Saat kau pergi itulah dimana ingatanku berputar mengenai kenangan bersamamu_

_dan saat kau pergi punggungmu lah satu - satunya yang aku ingat selamanya di setiap mimpiku_

**Author POV **

Seorang namja tampan dengan tampang childisinya sedang Mengobrol mesra dengan seorang yeoja cantik, dia terlihat bahagia, tanpa menyadari seorang yeoja cantik bergummy smile sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan perasaan sedih.

"Hae..."

"Ne, chagi. wae"

"Ada yang memperhatikanmu terus tuh sedari tadi, menyebalkan sekali" jawab sang yeoja dengan nada manja

"abaikan saja sica, paling hanya fans"

"Ihh... liat dulu baby"

"arra"

saat hae mengedarkan pandanganya, manik matanya berpandangan dengan namja manis itu, sang namja manis membalikan badan dan pergi dari situ dengan perasaan sedih, sementara sang namja tampan tampak terkejut.

"Hy...Hyukkie"

"Hae... kau kenal?"

"Ah... bentar ne sica"

Hae pun mengejar Hyukkie yang sudah jauh, dan akhirnya Hae menarik Hyukkie agar berhenti. tak ada kata - kata hanya keheningan yang terjadi, hingga

"Lepaskan Hae" kata Hyukkie dengan Lirih

"Ani, dengarkan dulu"

"Tak ada yang mesti di dengarkan hae, semua sudah jelas hae"

"Hyuk..."

"Hyukkie yang mesti minta maaf sama hae, Hyukkie egois padahal Hae straight tapi hyukkie maksa hae bersama Hyukkie"

"Hyuk..."

"Hae diam dulu, selama ini Hyukkie tau kok apa yang hae lakukan, banyak yang nasehatin hyukkie tapi hyukkie tutup kuping, tapi hyukkie sudah tak tahan hae, mungkin melepaskan hae dan pergi dari kehidupan hae bisa mengurangi perasaan bersalah hyukkie"

"Hyukkie... ak...aku... di..dia"

"Dia Jung Jessica kekasih hae dan hae sudah jadian dengan dia sebelum hyukkie minta tinggal bersama hyukkie bukan, ne jeongmal mianhe hae mianhe"

"Ani... Hyukk...mianhe""

"Hae tak salah kok, Mianhe hae, hyukkie menempatkanmu pada posisi yang tak enak seperti ini, jeongmal mianhe jeongmal saranghe semoga hae bahagia ne sama sica, annyong"

setelah itu hyukkie membalikan badan dan pergi meninggalkan Hae dan semua kenangan yang ada, tak menghiraukan hae yang terus - terusan berteriak memanggil namanya hingga punggung itu menghilang

"HYUKKIIEEEEEEEE

**Author curcol:**

**hAY hoooo drabbel kedua datang sepi... banyakan silent readersnya dari pada yg koment tp gpp deh selama masih ada yg review 1 atau 2 di hargai,** **Ri gak mau maksa orang untuk baca dan review kesadaran sendiri ajah udah gede kan heheh...**

**Mau balas yang review**

**Dong Rim: gomawa cingu dh review, ne ini haehyuk dan lagi mian kalo gak sesuai harapan kekeke, ne yewook itu selain random ri agak sedikit curcol seh hehehe**

**Sebelumnya gomawa ne udh baca mohon di review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallyu Star**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt **

**Cast: KyuMin**

**Warning: ooc, typos, geje, absurd, aneh, random, Boys lover**

**Summary: mengagumi seorang artis itu sudah biasa bukan, tapi jika mencintainya aku rasa dia sangat jauh untuk aku gapai**

**Haloooo Drabbel pertama Ri, sebenernya ide cerita ini agak sedikit absurd dan random karena ide dari mimpi Ri yang agak random akhir - akhir ini semoga kalian puas ne**

* * *

_Hallyu star siapa yang tak kenal mereka?_

_mereka begitu terkenal karena ketampananya, atau suara indahnya ketika bernyanyi_

_apakah masuk akal bila kita mencintai seorang superstar layaknya orang gila?_

_Padahal kita tau mereka tak semudah itu untuk kita raih_

_kadang kita berpikir kalau mereka itu hanya milik kita seorang_

_konyol, yah memang tp itu kenyataanya_

_tak jarang mereka yang di idolakan merasa terganggu dengan apa yg kita lakukan_

_tp mereka bisa apa? mereka tak bisa protes, karena mereka takut kalian para fans meninggalkan mereka, buat mereka kalian adalah penyemangatnya_

_diandaikan seorang pembeli dan penjual, dimana pembeli adalah seorang raja / ratu kalian mesti dipuaskan dengan servis dan tingkah mereka diatas panggung_

_Benar bukan?_

_Hey jangan menutup mata dengan kehidupan ini, Lihatlah dan camkanlah_

_Tidak selamanya apa yang kalian lihat dan inginkan sama seperti itu_

**Author POV **

Seorang namja manis bermata foxy sedang berjalan - jalan santai, saat sedang berjalan dia melihat di sebuah toko musik, sebuah poster besar bertuliskan **CHO KYUHYUN DREAMS COME TRUE AVELIBLE CD, **sang namja cantik pun tersenyum manis dan dia pun masuk kedalamnya untuk membeli cd lagu Superstar Idolanya, Untungnya masih belum terlalu siang sehingga tidak banyak pembeli yang mengantri beli.

Cho Kyuhyun Penyanyi bersuara indah berusia 23 tahun dan sudah mendapat banyak piala kemenangan, dan semua lagu - lagunya merupakan 10 besar di korea selatan Hingga mancanegara. Bakatnya sudah sangat di akui, dia sangat di gilai oleh para sparkyu baik fangirl maupun fanboy dan salah satunya Namja manis ini.

Sang namja manis pun keluar dari toko musik dan melanjutkan kembali jalan - jalanya, hingga sebuah suara mengistrupsinya.

"Ming Hyung..."

Sang namja manis yang di panggil pun menghentikan jalanya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearan orang yang memanggil.

"Wookie... "

"Hay hyung... hyung mau kemana?"

"Mau jalan - jalan saja wookie-ah... kau dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Yesung hyung, tapi entahlah dia menghilang tiba - tiba"

"Hehehe... yesung hyung daebak"

"Mwo... kenapa hyung bisa bilang begitu"

"Kata Wookie tadi, yesung hyung tiba - tiba menghilang, bukanya daebak seperti magic tiba - tiba menghilang?"

dan Wookie yang mendengar pun sweetdrop seketika

"Eng... Hyung, boleh yah wookie ikut hyung, wookie bosan menunggu disini"

"Ne, baiklah... kajja"

Selama perjalanan, Ming dan wookie bercanda gurau, saat tak sengaja seseorang menabrak ming hingga terjatuh.

"Mianhe agasshi..."

"MWO Agasshi? aku ini namja tuan..."

"MWO? JINJAA? ah... Mianhee..."

Sang pelaku penabrakan pun memberikan tangan untuk ming berdiri,, Ming yang melihat pun terkejut.

"C..Cho...Ky...kyuhyun?"

"sssttt, jangan kencang - kencang"

ternyata pelaku penabrakan Kyuhyun sang Hallyu star, ternyata dia lari dari kejaran para fans, dan benar saja suara para fans kembali terdengar

**"Kyaaaa Kyuhyun oppa"**

**"Kyuhyun oppa dimana kauuu"**

**"Kyaaaa Oppa saranghae" **

Sungmin pun cepat menarik tangan Kyuhyun, dia menarik Kyu pergi entah kemana, yang pasti menyelamatkan kyu dari para sparkyu yang heboh mencari idolanya. 15 menit dalam pelarian akhirnya ming berhenti di sebuah gang sempit dan sepi.

"Hosh...hosh... sudah...hosh...aman...hosh, silahkan kau pergi Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Ne, gomawa..."

"Lee Sungmin..."

"Ne, Gomawa Sungmin-ssi"

"Ne..."

Sebelum jauh Kyu berhenti dan bertanya pada Ming.

"Kenapa Kau menolongku?""

"Hanya ingin membantu saja, bukankah Kyuhyun-ssi sedang ingin menikmati waktunya mangkanya kau berjalan - jalan bukan?"

"Ne, Lalu kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Tidak seharusnya mereka mengejarmu, semestinya mereka memberikan privasi buatmu, itu hakmu, aku juga salah satu penggemarmu tapi aku tak mau mengganggumu kau juga sama seperti kami yang butuh sendiri tanpa di ganggu atau di kejar2x seperti tadi, hanya yang membedakan kita dunia yang berbeda"

"Jinja? kau pengemarku sungmin-ssi, memang aku tampan jadi banyak yang mengejarku, tapi gomawa sungmin-ssi sudah menolongku"

"ishh ternyata kau narsis Kyuhyun-ssi"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan hanya keheningan hingga.

"Aku harus pergi, hati - hatilah Kyuhyun-ssi"

Ming pun melangkah meningglkan Kyu, tetapi Kyu lebih cepat menarik tangan Ming

"Wae Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Temani aku ke suatu tempat"

"MWO?"

"Hanya sebentar"

"Baiklah"

Sungmin pun mengikuti Kyu berjalan menuju sebuah padang bunga yang sangat indah.

"Waahhhh indah..."

"Ne, ini tempat Rahasiaku, bila aku sedang ingin sendiri"

"Kenapa kau menggajaku? bukan sebuah rahasia lagi bukan?"

"Ne, aku mengajakmu karena kau special"

"Special? Maksudmu?""

"Eng... Mianhe ming"

"Ming? Mianhe? wae?"

"Heheh iya itu panggilan sayang untukmu ming kau cantik"

BLUSH

"Ya..yak...aku ini namja jadi tampan bukan cantik, dan lagi kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku Kyunnie"

"Kyunnie... aku suka panggilan itu ming, Mianhe mungkin kita baru saja bertemu kurang dari 1 jam, tapi aku merasa nyaman dekat denganmu Ming, saranghae, would you be namjachingu? terdengar sanagt konyol tp maukah ming? aku tau aku tak romantis"

"Kyu... aku..."

"Aku mohon ming"

"Kyu... Ming senang kau menyukaiku, tapi dunia kita berbeda, kau seorang artis dan aku hanya pengemarmu, yah aku mengaggumimu, aku mencintaimu, tapi hanya sebatas seorang fans kepada artisnya, tak lebih karena selama ini aku tak pernah terpikirkan kesana"

"Kita sama - sama manusia ming, apa salahnya?"

"Gak ada yang salah Kyu, kita memang manusia, hanya saja apa kata para sparkyu mengenai kau yang memiliki kekasih? baik namja atau yeoja mereka pasti akan berspekulasi, dan kecaman akan kau terima kyu bila kau menjadi kekasihku, ini seoul bukan negara2x maju yang sudah menerima hubungan sesama, kau tak bisa mengesampingkan karirmu dan fansmu bukan? mereka yang utama"

"Tapi ini hidupku Ming, aku yang berhak menentukan kebahagiaanku, aku bebas memilih, mereka hanya fans, mereka tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan mereka gak ngerti apa yang aku pikirkan, mereka hanya melihat suaraku, ketampananku, mereka melihat aku yang ada di hadapan mereka, bagaimana aku di blakang layar mereka gak tau tp aku tau apa yang aku mau"

"KAU EGOIS KYU... KALAU AKU MENJADI KEKASIHMU, PARA SPARKYU AKAN MENERORR DIRIKU, mereka tak peduli asal mereka masih bisa melihatmu apapun akan mereka lakukan"

"Ming..."

"Kyu, jarak kita sangat jauh, kebersamaan kita beberapa jam ini yang aku rasakan kau tetap tersa jauh, bagaimanapun juga kau seorang artis tidak semestinya begini"

"APA YANG SEMESTINYA? AKU MUAK HIDUPKU SELALU DIPANTAU APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN SELALU SAJA MEREKA RIBUTKAN"

"bukankah itu sudah menjadi resikomu kyu sebagai seorang artis besar?"

"Tapi aku juga menginginkan kebahagianku, tanpa ganggu gugat mereka, seperti katamu ming mereka penyumbang terbesar dari semua karyaku"

"Hidup ini banyak pilihanya Kyu, kau tetap pada keputusanmu sekarang? dan mengecewakan mereka atau kau berpura - pura menutup mata dan kau akan tetap didukung meskipun kau tidak menyukainya, ada hal - hal yang musti kau korbankan kyu"

"Ming, saranghe"

"Nado Kyu Mian..."

setelah itu Ming berlalu dari hadapan Kyu meninggalkan Kyu terjatuh duduk dan menangis kenapa hidup tak adil kenapa menjadi seorang artis besar tidak bisa mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan.

_Jarak jauh akan terasa sangat jauh bila kau tak menggapainya, tetapi meski jarak jauh ataupun dekat aku tetap tak bisa menggapaimu._

**Author curcol:**

**hAY hoooo drabbel Ketigaa datanggg, ide KyuMin ini muncul tepat setelah Haehyuk beres mwahahaha... dan lagi bila kalian mau ngebas, gak suka ato komplane silahkan ajah, ini murni random dan yah beberapa hal yang Ri pikir mengenai seorang artis, absurd? emang heheh dan lagi drabel ketiga ini agak sedikt kontroversi mungkin hehe gak tau lah yang pasti Ri tidak bermaksud hanya menyampaikan saja, ** **Ri gak mau maksa orang untuk baca dan review kesadaran sendiri ajah udah gede kan heheh...**

**Mau balas yang review**

**Dong Rim: Hehehe mianhe cingu kalo tak sesuai, hanya ingin menyampaikan saja kerendoman ini**

**Endah1146: kurang tersiksa yah? heheh mianhe cingu namanya juga drabbel mungkin nanti kalo ada pair haehyuk lagi ri akan siksa lebih kejam hyahahaha**

**Yulia CloudSomnia: ne gomawa cingu dh review**

**AnieJOY'ERS: ne ini kyumin cingu mianhe kalo tidak sesuai harapan**

**lyndaariezz: ne cingu penyesalan selalu datang terlambat**

**MingMin: ne cingu, ntar ada full versinya **

**Sebelumnya gomawa ne udh baca mohon di review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Playing Kiss**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt **

**Cast: Zhoury**

**Warning: ooc, typos, geje, absurd, aneh, random, Boys lover**

**Summary: ge henly mau main, main apa? nama pelmainanya ciuman, Mwo ciuman?**

**Haloooo Drabbel pertama Ri, sebenernya ide cerita ini agak sedikit absurd dan random karena ide dari mimpi Ri yang agak random akhir - akhir ini semoga kalian puas ne**

* * *

_Masa anak - anak adalah masa paling menyenangkan_

_jangan kau hancurkan pikiran mereka dengan hal - hal yang tak baik_

**Author POV **

Seorang namja manis berpipi seperti mochi sedang duduk di ayunan taman dia sedang menunggu, menunggu teman bermainya yang lebih tua dari dia, dia tampak kesal karena yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang hingga... dia melihat seseorang namja kecil dengan tinggi diatas rata - rata datang mendekat denga ngos - ngosan.

"Henly-ah mianhe...hosh...hosh...gege tadi di paggil umma"

"Um...gege... gege tau tidak henly udah nungguin gege udah 2 jam tau" sambil mempouty kan bibirnya

"Ne...mianhe...mian henly-ah, sekalang gege udah ada di cini, henly mau kita kemana?"

"Henly mau main ge"

"Main apa henly?"

"Hmm apa yah" sambil berpose berpikir

"Main apa henly?"

"Ah henly tau kita, main pelmainan ciuman ajah ne"

"MWO? kau tau dari mana permainan itu henly ah?"

"En he gege sama donghai gege sering sepelti itu, jadi henly ingin mencobanya ge, mau yah?"

"Tapi...henly tau gak?"

"Gak tau"

"Hais...gegek kan blm kasih tau"

"heheh...mian ge"

"henly tau gak kalo ciuman itu harus sama orang yang kita cintai"

"Henly tau ge, malah cebelum ciuman dengan olang yang kita cintai kita halus menjadi kekasihnya dulu ge"

"Ne..." dan zhoumi pun hanya bisa menjawab satu kata mendengar kata - kata henly

"Ge calange, sekalang bolehkan henly cium gege?"

"Ne, baby nado saranghae "

CHU~

**Author curcol:**

**Haissss sepi amad yang review Kyumin, bener kan pada gak suka, yasudah lah namanya juga usaha kekek, drabbel ke 4 hehehe maksa banget yah ini tp emang random sih kekeke di sini henly umur 3 taun dan zhoumi 6 taon jadi dia kaga cadel kaya henly heheheh gagal ne sepertinya bikin obrolan anak anak hiks**

**Mau balas yang review**

**Dong Rim: Hehehe ne cingu ini zhoury dan maaf kalo asem gak ada manis2xnya dan mian kalo gak sesuai harapan karena gak tau apa yg sesuai ini, menurut ri ini dh sesuai sih hehe**

**sitapumpkinelf : heheh iya drabbel sih jadi pasti yah gtu cingu gomawa dh review**

**Sebelumnya gomawa ne udh baca mohon di review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BIG**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance **

**Cast: WonTeuk**

**Warning: ooc, typos, geje, absurd, aneh, random, Boys lover**

**Summary: OMOOOO Wonnie... **

**Haloooo Drabbel pertama Ri, sebenernya ide cerita ini agak sedikit absurd dan random karena ide dari mimpi Ri yang agak random akhir - akhir ini semoga kalian puas ne**

* * *

_hal yang paling di banggakan dari seorang pria adalah_

_harga dirinya dan barangnya_

**Author POV **

Seorang namja manis, berdimple satu sedang menutup matanya sambil mendengarkan musik, tak berapa lama ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di leher, dia pun tersenyum tanpa membuka matanya dia berkata.

"Wonnie..."

"Ne, Hyung..."

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja, Hyung..." sang namja tanpan melepaskan pelukanya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan sang namja manis

"Ne..."

"Buka matamu"

"Ne..."

Sang namja manis pun membuka matanya, dan bertapa terkejutnya dia, karena di suguhi pemandangan yang ehm...

"OMO...WONNIE..."

"Wae Hyung? pegang saja bila kau mau"

"N...ne"

sang namja manis melihat milik kekasihnya yang sangat besar, dia mendekati mulutnya ke penis kekasihnya

" Ahhh...shhhh...Hyuuuungggg"

"Punyamu Besar skali woonieee"

"Kau suka Hyung?"

"Ne, chagi"

"Kalau begitu, aku menginginkanmu baby"

"MWO? ANDWEEEEEEE"

**Author curcol:**

**Haissss absurd abissss wonteuk ini huhu, saya gak tau interaksi antara pasangan ini gimana, semoga readers suka ne, gara2x otak yadong author yang penasaran sama punya wonppa jadi jadi drabbel ini deh hiks hiks**

**Mau balas yang review**

**Dong Rim: Heheh kalo aslinya kaya gitu mungkin lebih lucu lagi cingu heheh**

**Angelika Park: ne ini wonteuk semoga gak mengecewakan heheh**

**JejeKyu Red Saphire: gomawa cingu dh review**

**Jiaehaehyuk: ne cingu nanti ada full versinya**

**Next FF HanChul ne, Sebelumnya gomawa ne udh baca mohon di review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hurt**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt / angst**

**Cast: HanChul**

**Warning: ooc, typos, geje, absurd, aneh, random, Boys lover**

**Summary: Bila Luka berubah jadi dendam dan berakibat kematian**

**Haloooo Drabbel pertama Ri, sebenernya ide cerita ini agak sedikit absurd dan random karena ide dari mimpi Ri yang agak random akhir - akhir ini semoga kalian puas ne**

* * *

_Luka terjatuh masih bisa di sembuhkan _

_tetapi luka hati akan berubah menjadi Dendam dan tak dapat di sembuhkan lagi._

**Author POV **

Seorang namja cantik, seperti cinderella sedang berdiri dalam gelap memperhatikan seorang namja tampan yang baru selesai dengan pertunjukkanya, namja tampan yang sudah lama dia rindukan, tetapi menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam untuknya. sang namja cantik mengikuti namja tampan menuju keruanganya. sang namja tampan tak sadar keberadaan sang namja cantik hingga.

"Henniem... Kau datang?"

"Ne, Aku datang Hannie" dengan nada dingin

"Ada apa denganmu Henniem?"

"Ada apa denganku? kau sendiri tau Hannie"

"... apa yang kau mau?"

" Tak ada, Hanya mungkin sebaliknya kau tak pernah ada di dunia ini hannie"

"Apa maksudmu Heenim?"

" Maksudku? bersiaplah menuju ke neraka Hannie"

" Henniem aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, aku tau aku salah, aku mencintaimu hanya kau, itu hanya untuk promosiku saja"

"Cih... kau salah kalau aku begitu saja percaya hannie, kau tau? aku menyusupkan mata - mata untuk mencari kebenaranya, dan kau tau kebenaranya tak seperti kau bilang hannie"

"Hennim... aku mohon, maafkan aku"

"Pesan trakhirmu cagi?"

"Hennim..."

DOR

DOR

DOR

Setelah tembakan ke 3 Heechul melarikan diri meninggalkan Hankyung meninggal kehabisan darah, dan polisi datang terlambat.

**Author curcol:**

**Haissss apa iniiiiiiii... mian readers kalo aneh, absurd booooo, dan sumpah awalnya seh adegan tembak - tembakan dan akhirnya malah pembunuhan entahlah **

**Mau balas yang review**

**Dong Rim: iya cingu sibum di ganti wonteuk**

**Angelika Park: ne gpp cingu hehehe**

**review please kalo berminat.**


End file.
